


For Protection

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: sharpiesgal prompted for Book title themeMCU, Tony Stark/Phil Coulson, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (Jules Verne)





	For Protection

“You want me to do what?” Phil asked as he looked at Tony as if he’d grown two heads.

“Come with me to try out a new submarine I’ve been tinkering with.”

“A submarine? Tony why on the earth would you build a submarine? Doesn’t the suit protect you underwater?”

“Well yes. It does but it doesn’t protect the people I care about. It doesn’t protect you and Pepper. This way the submarine can protect you too.”

Phil couldn’t help the fond smile that came. Tony always wanted to make sure the people he cared about were protected. It’s the root of where most of his greatest inventions came from. “Okay. Show me you’re latest masterpiece.”

Together they headed to the old warehouse district along the Hudson River to where Tony had his latest laboratory. He just shook his head when he saw the submarine sitting in the dry dock. “I not sure if I should be impressed or scared,” he admitted.

“Beautiful isn’t it?”

He could hear the pride in Tony’s voice. “It’s a cross between Jules Verne and Irwin Allen.”

“Both classics.”

“One is a classic Tony, the other is a cult classic of cheesy 1960s Sci-Fi.”

“But still a classic.”

“Only you would think so,” Phil teased. “Okay, put her in the water and lets see what she has.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Really Tony,” he told his lover. He didn’t often give in to Tony’s whims, but he had to admit it looked intriguing. And part of him wondered if the inside was more Jules Verne luxury or. Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea starkness, and if there was a flying sub.


End file.
